


I Think We Were Made for Each Other

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: In a world of alpha's, beta's and omega's, everyone expected the Miracle Generation to all present as alpha's.No one is more shocked than Kise when that turns out not to be the case.And then, enter Oikawa Tohru, 3rd year alpha from a whole other school.Things are about to get even more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

In the world filled with alpha’s, beta’s and omega’s, it was usually fairly easy to tell early on what someone might end up being.  
So naturally it was accepted and expected by just about anyone who’d heard of them that the Generation of Miracles were all due to become alpha’s.  
So far only two had fully presented as such.  
Akashi Seijuro had been first. A relative early bloomer by all accounts. He presented early into his second year at middle school.  
His father had said it wasn’t much of a surprise, that the Akashi family typically presented early.  
Though even he recognised the toll it took on his son to go through it so young, and had pulled him out of school for a week.  
Of course, he made sure that Seijuro kept up with his studies during that week. And he was right back to school on Monday.  
The shift in the team’s dynamics was only slight. Akashi had been their captain a long while now, and he generally had everyone’s respect anyway, but with this new… Feeling surrounding him, the other five found themselves even more obedient to him.  
They all wondered how this would change as they each presented.  
Aomine was next. And there was a long delay between Akashi and him.  
Just barely a week left of middle school, and it finally happened.  
The shift in the team’s dynamic was interesting, but oddly exactly what everyone expected. While it was clear that everyone, including Aomine, still answered to Akashi, it was as if Aomine had somehow joined him. As if he was on the same level now.  
It was during the break between middle school and starting high school that the next change happened.  
This time it was Kuroko.  
And he was as unsurprised as anyone that it wasn’t as an alpha that he presented.  
He was the team’s first omega.  
And he was pleased that it had happened at home.  
Kuroko contacted Akashi first, when he finally felt well enough to do so. 

“I see.” Akashi said, calm as ever. “Do you think you’ll have problems being near myself and Aomine now?”  
Kuroko clenched his jaw. “I don’t want to stop playing basketball with you.”  
“I understand that, Tetsuya but I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.” 

“I’ll manage.” Kuroko said, firmly. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking that omega’s are weak.” 

Akashi chuckled down the phone. “I see this hasn’t changed you very much at all.” 

“No. And it won’t.”  
Their first day meeting at high school was a little tense, but after a while, it became clear that things weren’t going to be so difficult after all.  
And even during practice, it seemed clear that they would be able to carry on as normal. Somehow even Kuroko’s misdirection was unaffected. Something they were all relieved about.  
And no one said anything when they noticed that Kuroko and Akashi started sitting next to each other more often, or that occasionally they’d catch them holding hands.  
Now. They were just waiting to see who would present next.  
::  
It happened after practice. Possibly the worst time possible. Everyone over exerted and tired. Any basic instincts that could be triggered would in fact be trigged all too easily.  
Akashi had noted that Kise seemed to have tired out quicker than usual. And was sweating more than usual. Concerned that Kise tended to push a little too far, especially when going against Aomine, Akashi had sent him to shower and change ahead of everyone else.  
Reluctantly, and while pushing back at his sweat damp hair, Kise agreed.  
Only about five minutes later, Akashi called an end to practice.  
He sensed something odd in the air. Some kind of charge, and he felt it best to get everyone out before something could happen.  
But even he hadn’t predicted that what was going to happen was already happening.  
Murasakibara got to the changing rooms first, and as yet unpresented he only got the vaguest hints of… Something.  
Was it the smell of a different soap?  
Or had Kise put the water on too hot?  
He shook his head, unsure what this was about.  
Aomine was just behind him, and his reaction gave Murasakibara more of an insight.  
“What the hell?” Aomine gasped.  
Murasakibara looked behind him and saw Aomine’s eyes were wide.  
And dark. Impossibly dark.  
Oh. Murasakibara thought. Kise-chin must be presenting.  
But. Why doesn’t this feel like when Aka-chin presented? The air feels kinda of-  
Aomine bolted into the showers, and were it not for the fact that he was still fully clothed, Murasakibara might not have thought to stop him.  
“Huh? Mine-chin you shouldn’t just-“ 

“Ki- Kise.” Aomine’s voice was a low, choked growl. “Lemme go! I gotta get to-“ 

“Aomine!” Kuroko was running into the changing rooms now, his cheeks a little flushed, his eyes wide with panic.  
Akashi was just behind him, and as soon as he walked into the changing room his eyes also widened and his hand went to his forehead. “Th- That’s-“  
Kuroko whipped his head around to look at Akashi, sensing his aura changing, his eyes darkening just like Aomine’s.  
“Akashi.” Kuroko said, firmly. “Don’t.”  
He grabbed Akashi’s hand in both of his. “Don’t you even think about it.” His words had an intensity to them that must have gotten through to Akashi.  
He nodded, slowly, even though his body swayed a little. “Of course, Tetsuya.”  
Then, pausing only to kick off his sneakers, Kuroko took off into the showers.  
“Murasakibara! Please keep Aomine back!” He called after him.  
Midorima came in last, frowning slightly. “What’s happening?”  
Akashi moved closer to him, the stabilising feeling of someone as yet unpresented helping to calm himself further. His voice was still not quite normal when he spoke though. Heavier than usual.  
“It appears another of us had presented.”  
Midorima looked to him, an eyebrow raised. “Kise?”  
Akashi nodded.  
Midorima took a moment to assess the situation further.  
“He’s not an alpha.” He said, simply.  
“No.” Akashi replied. “He’s not.” 

Kuroko had sensed it even before getting to the changing rooms. He’d thought he’d picked up on something even while they were still practising, but assumed he was imagining it. Because, surely, none of the others were going to be omega’s like him.  
He’d known that Kise must be close to presenting, he had all the signs. But he’d never guessed this would be the outcome.  
He found Kise in the furthest stall.  
Kise barely flinched as Kuroko tore open the curtain, immediately sticking his hand in to turn off the freezing water that Kise was letting pour over and over himself  
Kise whined at that, moving to turn it back on again, but Kuroko caught his hand. “Kise. You’ll make yourself sick.”  
Kise shook his head. “But it’s hot. It’s too hot. Just let me-“  
Kuroko caught Kise’s hands in both of his, before pulling him in close.  
Kise’s skin felt red hot beneath his fingers.  
Slowly, Kise sank to the floor, and Kuroko went with him, easily, not minding getting his training gear wet.  
He pulled Kise closer, stroking his hair, trying to calm him.  
Trying to remember what his family had done for him when he’d presented.  
Kise was shaking, but not from the cold.  
Partly it was because he was crying, and partly… This was just all part of what it made you feel. 

“Kurokocchi. It hurts. It hurts. Why does it hurt?” 

“It hurts for everyone.” Kuroko said, gently. “It’s okay. It’ll pass.”  
“Why do I feel so weak? Sh- shouldn’t I feel stronger? Li- like-“ 

And that’s when Kuroko understood.  
Kise didn’t realise what was happening to him. He thought he was presenting as an alpha. He had no idea that…  
Kuroko pulled him closer. “Kise. It. You’re not-“  
There was a crashing sound, and then the thudding of running.  
Kuroko knew what was happening, and he understood his own role in this perfectly.  
“Kise. You need to stand up. Now.” Kuroko said, forcefully.  
Kise shook his head. “It- it hurts too much. I can’t-“  
Kuroko placed his hands on Kise’s head, making him look up, making him meet his eyes. “Kise. Listen to me. Aomine is about to see you and he cannot see you kneeling on the floor like this do you understand me?”  
Kise blinked. “Ao- Aominecchi? But. He’s an alpha too why should it-“ 

Kuroko wanted to scream. Why wasn’t Kise getting it? Why wasn’t he understanding?  
But of course, that much was obvious.  
It was expected that the Miracle Generation would all be alpha’s, so why would Kise suspect otherwise?  
“Please, Kise. Just listen to me.”  
Slowly, Kise nodded. And let Kuroko help pull him to his feet.  
Kuroko was surprised at how easy it was for him to pull Kise up.  
He supposed this was how weak a newly presented omega can be. Even someone like Kise was rendered helpless.  
Kuroko snatched up Kise’s towel and thrust it at him just as Aomine appeared.  
Kuroko stepped in front of Kise, shielding him.  
“Aomine. Stay away from him.” 

Aomine seemed to be looking straight through Kuroko. Directly at Kise behind him.  
Involuntarily, Aomine licked his lips, his eyes wide.  
“You smell good, Kise” 

Kise reached out, grabbing Kuroko’s hand, squeezing tightly. I seemed he was beginning to understand he was in trouble.  
“Ao- Aominecchi. Please. D- don’t.”  
Aomine stepped closer, and Kise flinched.  
“Aomine!” Kuroko snapped. “Get out of here! Now!”  
Again, it was as if Kuroko wasn’t even there.  
“Daiki!” 

Kuroko swallowed, harshly as Akashi stepped in behind Aomine.  
Kuroko knew that Akashi’s intention would only be to help, but his presence was the very worst thing right now.  
“Akashi. Please. You and Aomine cannot be here.” 

Behind him, Kise was whimpering, slowly sinking to the ground again, his head bowed as his breathing came fast.  
Aomine’s gaze was fixed on him.  
And Kuroko saw Akashi’s gaze flick to the newly presenting and clearly in heat omega, his eyes darkening once again.  
“Akashi!” Kuroko snapped. “Don’t even think about looking at him! You have me!”  
Akashi’s gaze moved slowly to Kuroko.  
It took him a moment for that look to fade.  
The two of them hadn’t yet mated, so as such their bond wasn’t as strong as it could be. But Kuroko had promised himself to Akashi, and that was enough, for now.  
Akashi, now in control once again, looked to Aomine. “Daiki. Tetsuya is right. We need to leave. It’s not safe for Ryota if we stay here.”  
But Aomine wasn’t giving in so easy.  
“Tetsu.” He said, his voice low and soft. “Move out of the way.” 

Kuroko shook his head. “Leave him alone.” 

“You know the best way to soothe an omega’s heat?” 

Kuroko blushed furiously at this. “He’s barely presented. He needs to rest.” 

“He seems pretty well presented to me.”  
Aomine closed his eyes, drawing in the scents Kise was giving off.  
Kuroko recognised it too. Just like he’d recognised all the signs and smells and very aura that Kise had been giving off. It was all so familiar, everything he’d been through.  
He looked around, and saw Kise on the ground, close to hyperventilating. He was crying worse than ever.  
That one, very specific smell was strong, and it took Kuroko a moment to understand why.  
Kise’s thighs were clamped tight together, shaking. And there was something on his fingers.  
“W- why? What is this? I- I’m an alpha I- I shouldn’t be-“ 

Kise looked up at Kuroko, wide eyed and scared.  
He was already producing slick, no doubt brought on and sped up by the very close proximity of two alpha’s.  
Kuroko turned back to the other two.  
“Both of you. Out of here. NOW!”  
“But-“ Aomine took another step closer, his gaze still fixed on Kise.  
“NO!” Kuroko snapped. “I mean it Aomine if you TOUCH him I will report it to the school!” 

Aomine’s eyes lost some of their darkness for the first time, replaced with a look of shock. “Tetsu… But-“ 

“I don’t care that we have a game coming up! I’ll still report you!”  
It was finally then, as Aomine seemed to lose some of his tension, that Akashi was able to take them both out of the situation.  
Kuroko waited until he heard them retreat back into the gym, before he called out to Midorima and Murasakibara.  
He knelt back down with Kise, stroking his hair to try and calm him.  
“Kise. I’m going to have Midorima and Murasakibara stay with you while I go to the nurse’s office. I can explain what’s happened and they’ll get you home safely.” 

Slowly, Kise nodded.  
“Kurokocchi…” He said, weakly.  
“Yes, Kise?” 

“I- I’m not an alpha, am I?”  
Kuroko squeezed his hand, tightly. “No.” He said, as gently as possible. “No Kise, you’re not.”  
Kise fell into him then, crying harder than before, clinging to Kuroko’s shirt.  
He ended up asking Midorima to go to the nurse’s office, while he and Murasakibara tried their best to calm Kise down, and get him dressed again.  
Kise was off school for a week and a half. It seemed he’d not only presented but had gone into an extreme kind of heat that had made him even sicker.  
They all knew, but no one voiced the fact that it was due to Aomine refusing to back down earlier. Had Kuroko not stood in the way, the two surely would have mated.  
Newly presented omegas can’t handle the full force of an alpha. Especially one as young as Aomine.  
And there was a great likelihood that Kise would have ended up pregnant from the act.  
Something else that no one mentioned, but it seemed even Aomine recognised the possibility, and what he’d nearly done.  
When Kise came back, he was hesitant.  
But then Akashi approached him, like normal, and didn’t flinch to place his hand on Kise’s shoulder, telling him he was glad to have him back.  
He was relieved that not even Aomine seemed to treat him differently.  
And so.  
They went back to waiting to see who would present next.  
Albeit a little more uneasily now they knew they weren’t all assured to be alpha’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. I always said I would never dabble in alpha/omega dynamics but then my curiosity won out... 
> 
> So, yes, I've made Kise an omega but I'm hoping to show that (as Kuroko said) not all omegas are weak. 
> 
> Also YES this is an OiKise fic.  
> Oikawa is coming, next chapter. And he's bringing his usual amount of trouble with him 
> 
> And finally look forward to a LOT of other ships to come. Expect a lot more haikyu characters to show up! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! See you next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different school comes to play a practice match against the schools volleyball team. 
> 
> Enter Oikawa Tohru.   
> He's about to change everything for Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter contains sexual content.

Oikawa was in his third year in high school and while he’d had plenty (PLENTY I should emphasise) of offers he remained an unmated alpha.   
He’d presented roughly half way through his first year at high school, neither late or early. And only a month after Iwaizumi had also presented as an alpha.   
It had really helped that Iwaizumi knew what was going on and marched Oikawa to the nurses office as soon as he noticed the signs in Oikawa.   
While things were neither as bad nor as potentially dangerous for a presenting alpha as it was a presenting omega, it was still best to get said ‘presentee’ out of the school environment before hormones could be sent haywire.   
Oikawa made enough people weak (boys and girls alike) as it was. He didn’t need a bunch of omega’s throwing themselves at his feet while he tried to go through the ordeal of presenting.   
Two years later and Oikawa had thus far been pretty good at resisting those who offered themselves to him.   
Even that close call in his English classroom where an omega going through their first routine heat had locked them in and essentially tried everything in his power to get Oikawa to mate with him.   
Luckily Iwaizumi knew it wasn’t like Oikawa to be late for practice and had come and rescued him.   
Today they were on the coach, heading towards another school for a practice match. He leant into Iwaizumi, sighing loudly.   
“Oh… Iwa-chan. If only you’d turned out to be an omega this would all be so much simpler.”   
Iwaizumi smacked him. “If either of us was gonna be an omega, it’d be you.”   
Oikawa pouted, then looked up at Iwaizumi, cheekily. “Oh? Wanna dominate me, Iwa-chan?”   
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“You know. That has happened before. Alpha’s and alpha’s. It can get a little rough I hear, but it’s been done. What’d you say, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa off him, huffing. “I think, you desperately need to find someone to mate with before you end up losing it and screwing the first omega you see.”

Oikawa pouted for real this time. “I can’t help it.” He whined. “It’s just…”   
“I know, I know. Your instincts kicking in.” Iwaizumi nodded.   
Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye. “How come you’re not like it too, Iwa-chan?” Then his eyes went wide as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. “OH MY GOD! Iwa-chan! Did you bond with someone already?! And you didn’t tell me?!” His bottom lip jutted out. “Iwa-chaaaan how could yooouu?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, smacking Oikawa again. “Be quiet.” He hissed, aware that Oikawa’s high-pitched tone was making those around them cover their ears.   
“No. I haven’t. I just.” He shrugged. “Guess I haven’t had the urge yet.”   
Oikawa narrowed his eyes, clearly not entirely ready to believe Iwaizumi, but having no choice but to let it drop anyway. 

::

It happened as soon as he stepped off the bus.   
Mid-stretch and smile already in place he felt a… Pull? A tug? He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it.  
It made his usual smile falter as he tried to place it.   
Oikawa instinctively reached out for Iwaizumi, his hand easily finding Iwaizumi’s arm to cling onto as he tried to steady himself and figure out just what it was he was feeling.   
He was… Dizzy? Light headed? And unusually warm. It wasn’t like when he’d presented, but it was the closest thing he had to relate it to.   
That or… When omegas had tried to get him to chose them. Only, this was stronger, and he had no urge to fight it.   
This was warm and pleasant. Welcoming. Not like the hot, acidic feeling when omegas had come onto him, tried to force it.   
He was looking around, trying to figure out what the source of this was.   
He hadn’t heard Iwaizumi next to him, trying to get his attention.   
A group of students passed by. Immediately noticeable by their range of brightly coloured hair, and the way the other students instinctively moved out of the way for them as if it was completely natural.   
Even distracted like he was, Oikawa equally noticed the strength of feeling of ‘alpha’ that came from the group. Being an alpha himself even he was amazed by the power of it that he felt, he’d never come across anything like it.  
But his attention was drawn elsewhere, and without realising it, he’d taken a step towards the group.   
By now his gaze had fixed on one of them, and the strong pulling sensation intensified, his head going cloudy as it filled with one thing and one thing only.   
The pretty blonde who was walking with the smaller blue haired boy.   
He was an omega.   
And it suddenly became very, very clear to Oikawa that he wouldn’t be able to settle down until he got nearer that boy.   
They passed by and Oikawa very nearly followed, his gaze still on that omega.   
He felt a tug on his arm and finally broke his gaze. Seeing Iwaizumi frowning, looking concerned.   
“Hey. Oikawa? You hearing me? What’s wrong?” 

Oikawa blinked, slowly. He shook his head.   
“Iwa-chan.” He said. “I think… I think I just…”   
He blushed, he didn’t want to admit it, in case he was wrong.  
But he was pretty certain.   
He’d found who he wanted, no, needed to bond with. 

::

Kise hurried to sit down, helped with the support of Aomine. He was grateful for the help, but also embarrassed that he’d had to ask for help so suddenly.   
“Thank you, Aominecchi.” He said, smiling weakly. “I don’t know what happened.” 

Aomine was looking at him, concerned. “It’s fine.” He said, his gaze moving over Kise slowly.   
It was still weird to him, seeing Kise rendered weak, even if only occasionally.   
And he had to admit he didn’t like the feelings that stirred up inside him when it happened. He was just glad he was able to channel his feelings of dominance into protecting Kise, rather than anything more… Severe.   
Kuroko settled into the seat next to Kise.   
The two of them had become closer since Kise had presented. Sticking together more often. Kise had been protective of Kuroko before he’d presented himself, so now Kuroko was glad to return the favour, since he was more experienced and knew more about what was going on.  
He took Kise’s hand, subtly checking his pulse, noticing that it had sped up.   
Akashi stood before Kise, looking him over with equal concern.   
While it was obvious that Akashi was the higher alpha out of him and Aomine, he also had the most control. He could be around Kise more easily and maintain his aura at a low level, not producing any ill effects unless Kise was completely out of his own control too, like when he’d presented.   
“Ryota? Do you think you need to go to the nurse’s office?”   
Kise shook his head. “I- I should be fine, Akashicchi. I don’t know what that was but. I think it’s passing?” 

Kuroko leaned over and placed his hand on Kise’s forehead. “You’re quite hot, Kise.” He said.   
Kise smiled, falteringly. “I- I’m fine, really.” 

“Is it possible you’re experiencing a mild, dry heat? I hear that’s common in new omegas?” Akashi suggested.   
Kise blushed, shrinking into himself. “I- I don’t think so.”   
Aomine turned away, walking off a little.   
The mention of Kise and heat was not a subject he was comfortable with. He remembered how out of control he’d become around Kise when it happened. He hoped he’d be better next time, but it still worried him. 

“Kise.” Kuroko said, gently. “When did you start your birth control?” 

Kise shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Just a couple of days ago.” 

Kuroko nodded. “It could be that then.” He said. “It’s very common to have such symptoms when you first start on it.”   
Kise nodded. “Ah. Okay. Thank you, Kurokocchi, that must be it.” He smiled, brightly. “You see, everyone, nothing to worry about!”   
But there was one thing he hadn’t mentioned, and didn’t intend to until he was alone with Kuroko.   
It had been a passing moment, barely enough to do anything at all. But he’d recognised that sensation from before. His body readying for sex. Not enough to change anything or produce anything but the process had started. It was like he’d sensed a very specific alpha nearby and the pull was undisputable. He’d been relieved that he’d been able to lean on Aomine without the effect continuing.   
He just needed to ask if that was a normal side effect too. 

::

After school, and after their own practice.   
The locker room was empty. But Kise knew better than to go wandering in. Especially as he knew a different school was using the space today. He should leave well alone.   
And yet he couldn’t stay away.   
The pull was incredible and undeniable.   
He felt hot and strange and part of him knew he should go find Kuroko instead. Kuroko had been dealing with being an omega for longer, he could tell him what was happening.   
But first he just.   
He just needed to find out what this pull was all about. Just let his curiosity win out for a little while.   
It would be fine. He felt in control for now, so what could be the harm? 

::

Oikawa still hadn’t managed to shake off that feeling he’d had since getting off the bus. He was irritated with himself that he’d even allowed it to throw him off during the game. Of course, only Iwaizumi had been able to tell he was rattled. But he still hated it.   
He’d told Iwaizumi to go on ahead, let the rest of the team know he’d be out soon. He just.   
Needed to clear his head.  
Even though realistically he knew the best thing to do was to get out of the school as soon as possible. He needed to feel more like himself, in control again.   
And, he didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t want to leave until he saw that blonde omega again.   
He needed to see him again.  
Even if… He sensed something intense was waiting for him if he did.   
So that was why he was still here, in this unfamiliar gym, practising serves because that way, at least, he could clear his head of all other thoughts.   
He was just readying to jump when it hit him.   
A wave of sudden warmth and a sensation that felt like tingling through his body. That cloudy feeling in his head again. A warm and heavy and good smell filling his nose.   
He stumbled slightly and he vaguely heard the volleyball hitting the floor. 

Oikawa looked around, his instincts on high alert as he quickly found the source of this overwhelming sensation.   
Standing in the doorway, was the blonde omega from earlier.   
His eyes were wide and fixed on Oikawa. He was leaning a little into the doorframe.   
“I- It’s you that’s doing this?” He said. His voice was heavy, his breathing not quite normal.   
Oikawa knew how he felt. Or at least, if he, as an alpha was feeling like this, he could only imagine how the omega must be feeling.   
Oikawa nodded slowly in response.   
He’s beautiful.   
He’s completely beautiful.   
“So it wasn’t just a fluke?” The omega said, his eyes closing tightly, briefly. Oikawa saw his hand gripping the doorframe. Was he having difficulty standing? He’d seen that in presenting omegas before they were taken to the nurse. Was it really himself that was producing that effect in this omega?   
“I- I thought that maybe it was just because I’m still not used to it. But. It’s you.” He closed his eyes tighter, leaning his head against the doorframe.   
His knees buckled but he forced himself back upright.   
Instinctively, Oikawa went to him, his hand going to the other boy’s arm to help steady him.   
Even through his school shirt, his skin was hot, sweat making the fabric stick to him. 

“You’re one of the miracle generation.” Oikawa said, not as a question, but the omega nodded anyway.   
“Kise Ryota.” He said, trying and failing to stop himself from leaning into Oikawa.   
And Oikawa had no idea where to put his hands. Everything about Kise felt too hot, almost dangerous, and at the same time he couldn’t help the urge to touch him.   
His hand reached tentatively to Kise’s hair, the instinct to calm him just as prevalent as all the other instincts and wants that were firing off in all directions inside Oikawa.   
Kise leaned into his hand, whimpering softly.   
“Does it hurt?” Oikawa asked. “Being near me?” He’d never been around an omega in this state, so he had no idea what Kise might be experiencing. 

Kise shook his head. “I just. It’s hard to keep control. I- I’m not used to it.” He winced, and his knees buckled again.   
Yet another wave of warmth and scents flowed from Kise. And with the close proximity, Oikawa was just as helpless to it.   
He stroked Kise’s damp hair.   
“It’s okay.” Oikawa said, quietly. “It’s all okay. I promise.”   
He leant in and lightly kissed Kise’s lips.   
It felt right, natural to do so. 

And any remaining control either of them had fell away in that moment.   
He’d barely noticed he was already hard until then. Oikawa’s hands worked quickly, stripping from the waist and quickly moving to Kise.   
Kise was panting and whimpering into their kisses, but was kissing back heatedly. His hands helping Oikawa in pulling down his pants and underwear. He shivered at Oikawa’s hands at his hips, but offered no resistance.   
Oikawa’s mind was only filled with Kise. Just him. Being close. Closer. There was nothing else in the world to him then.   
And he knew what this was, already.   
He’d heard other alpha’s saying when they had sex with an omega, their mind was purely on sex and their own needs and pleasure.   
Only those that had bonded spoke of their mind and vision only being about their partner.   
He was sure. He’d waited.   
And he was eager, excited. But also, a little scared by how big this all felt.   
Kise’s knees buckled again and this time Oikawa guided him down to the floor.   
“I- I- haven’t. I mean… I’ve never-“ Kise stuttered.   
Oikawa shook his head. “It’s okay, neither have I.”   
Kise’s eyes went wide. Oikawa’s pride slightly stroked by that look of surprise.  
“I was waiting.” Oikawa said.   
Kise took a moment to consider this.   
Then he nodded.   
So, he sensed it too?   
Their lips found each other again as Oikawa’s hand reached beneath Kise, fingers testing.   
He moaned into Kise’s mouth as he felt him.   
“I didn’t know how much slick omegas could make.” Oikawa said, kissing Kise hotly, dipping his tongue into Kise’s mouth.   
“Feels like I could slip right in. Fuck.” 

“Please.” Kise said, his voice soft and needy.   
He cried out as Oikawa pressed into him, Oikawa overwhelmed by the sensation and yet aware that despite the illusion of ease the slick gave, that he still had to be careful. Kise was still tighter than he expected, and he had to slow his progress.   
Kise cried out and his fingers clung to Oikawa’s shirt.   
And yet.   
And yet.   
Oikawa’s mind remained filled with Kise, and only Kise. Even more than his own pleasure.   
Slowly it became a little easier and he moved faster, a little harder.   
That warmth and certain scent seemed to come off Kise more than ever, in constant, dizzying waves.   
Oikawa lent down, kissing Kise’s neck then, instinctively, biting down.   
Kise whimpered, quietly, but arched his neck, letting him, offering himself.   
Kise’s hand reached down, touching himself and Oikawa couldn’t stop from looking.   
So the rumours weren’t true, at least not when it came to this omega. He was perfectly well endowed. And Oikawa didn’t hesitate to replace Kise’s hand with his own.   
It was over fast.   
And Kise came just after Oikawa. The final proof that their bond was real.   
Omegas can only come if they’re with their bonded alpha.   
It was only after they got up and eventually went to clean up that their minds both started to clear a little again.   
Kise was dressed and sat on one of the benches.   
He was counting something on his fingers.   
“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked, gently.   
Kise didn’t look up. “This might sound silly to ask but. You didn’t… Use a condom, did you?” 

Oikawa blinked, surprised at the question. “Uh. No. Sorry. I was a little…” He laughed, self consciously as his hand went to the back of his neck. “Caught up in the moment.”   
Then he looked to Kise again, worriedly. “But. I mean. We’re both- we were both virgins so we don’t need to worry. You’re on birth control, right?”   
Kise looked up, slowly.   
The seriousness in his eyes made Oikawa blink rapidly in panic. “You are, right?” 

Kise’s eyes were slowly filling with fear. “I only started a couple of days ago.”   
::  
Oikawa had done his very best to reassure Kise before apologising and saying he had to go, the bus and his team would be waiting for him.   
He’d hurriedly written down his number then rushed out of the locker room. 

He nearly ran into Iwaizumi as he stumbled out of the building.   
Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide as he looked Oikawa over, and sniffed at him a little too obviously.   
“… You smell like omega.” 

Oikawa broke into a panicked laugh. “M- me? Really Iwa-chan what do-“   
Iwaizumi grabbed at Oikawa’s collar, stopping him as he was about to hurry onto the bus. “What did you do?” Iwaizumi hissed in his ear.   
Oikawa slumped, and anxiously eyed his other team mates.   
“Not here, please, Iwa-chan…” He said, quietly.   
Iwaizumi reluctantly let Oikawa go. “Fine. Later.” 

::

Oikawa was pacing, and Iwaizumi wasn’t making him feel any calmer by staring at him like he was.

They were in Oikawa’s bedroom. The only light on was the little desk lamp that just about managed to illuminate Iwaizumi where he had settled himself on Oikawa’s bed.   
“You had sex with him.” Iwaizumi said, flatly.   
“YES!” Oikawa all but screeched. “Yes. I had sex with him. Obviously!”   
“You had sex with a younger, newly presented omega, from another school who you are unlikely to see again.” Iwaizumi had a knack for laying out the facts so plainly.   
Oikawa whined, crumpling to his knees on the floor. His face hidden behind his hands   
“Tell me you at least remembered to use a condom when you did it?” Iwaizumi said, kicking him in the shoulder.   
Oikawa drew his hands slowly away, peaking out from between his fingers.   
Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide. Then he stood up and smacked Oikawa, hard.   
“You idiot! You shitty fucking idiot! Do you have any idea what you could have done?!”   
Oikawa was shaking, cowering. He nodded. “I- Iwa-chan… He- He said that… He said that his… Birth control might not have fully kicked in yet. He only started them a few days ago.” 

Fury filled Iwaizumi’s eyes now. And he smacked Oikawa again, harder than before.   
Oikawa cried out.   
“Do you have the slightest idea what you could put that kid through? He could get pregnant!” 

“I know that!” Oikawa screamed back. “You think I don’t know that?!” 

Iwaizumi crouched down, pulling Oikawa’s hands away from his face and gripping his shoulders, hard.   
Oikawa at least had the decency to look terrified.   
“You had better hope that if that happens he decides to have an abortion. And even then you better be sorry because it puts them through hell! He’ll be sick for days if he’s lucky. Weeks if he isn’t.”   
Iwaizumi shoved him back, getting to his feet. “How can you be this selfish? How can you hold out this long and then potentially ruin some poor kids life?”   
Oikawa had fallen back, lacking the energy or the will to hold himself up anymore.   
He was crying, hard. 

“I thought you were waiting to find your soulmate. But I guess that was too hard. I told you this would happen! I told you you’d end up snapping!” 

“That’s not true!” Oikawa sat up as he yelled back. His eyes were still tear filled but also filled with indignance. “I didn’t snap!” 

“You had sex with a random omega because you couldn’t control yourself anymore!” 

“That’s not true!” Oikawa screamed. “It’s true I couldn’t control myself but it’s not true that he was random!”   
Iwaizumi, who’d been ready to yell back, stopped.   
Frowning, he asked, “What?”   
Oikawa was staring at him, his eyes wide. “He wasn’t random. And I did wait. Iwa-chan listen to me. I love him. He. It is him. He is the one.”   
Iwaizumi blinked, slowly. Then he crouched back down again. “You mean…?” 

Oikawa nodded. “I’m certain of it, Iwa-chan. I never felt like that before. And when we-“ 

“You bonded?” Iwaizumi asked, astounded.   
Oikawa nodded again.   
“But…” He looked, hesitantly to Oikawa. “You’re… You’re sure?” 

And again, Oikawa nodded. “I’m sure. And we definitely bonded.”   
To this, Iwaizumi was caught between smiling and scowling.   
“Well. I guess that explains why then. But…” He let a small smile through. “Under normal circumstances I’d say ‘congratulations’.” 

Oikawa smiled back, weakly. 

“Tohru. You’ve got to get in contact with him. If you’ve bonded, it’s important.” 

“I know. I know, Iwa-chan. I have to look after him now. I- I want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OiKise content finally arrives! 
> 
> So this first encounter might seem... Hurried.   
> But trust me. These two have so much more ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kise and Oikawa are delighted to have found each other. 
> 
> But now Kise has to explain what happened. And, possibly, he'll need to deal with some consequences.

It was late, but Kise couldn’t sleep.   
He just kept going over and over the events of that day.   
The strange feeling he’d had. The undeniable pull he’d felt.   
Meeting that alpha from another school. How much stronger the urge had been around him. How he’d lost control and yet felt so completely certain and safe.   
He’d lost his virginity.   
Oh god.   
It hadn’t even occurred to him! He’d been so wrapped up in everything he hadn’t even stopped to think.   
He’d lost his virginity.   
…  
In the gym.   
To an alpha he’d barely met.   
And yet. He didn’t feel… Any regret or anything like that.   
It had felt so right. Like they were… Meant to be.   
Wait. Was that the… Bonding that he’d heard about? Had he bonded with that alpha?!

Kise pulled out the scrap of paper with the alpha’s phone number on it. Smoothing it out so he could read it better.   
He wasn’t ready to call. Not yet. And besides, it was late. But.   
Kise already knew that he was going to call.   
The need to be close was already obvious.   
::  
The next day in class, Kise took up the conversation with Kuroko.   
“Hey, Kurokocchi. Even if I’ve only just started on birth control, it should still be effective, right?”   
Kuroko put his pen down calmly then looked at Kise with serious eyes. “No. Kise didn’t they explain it to you? It takes a week to be fully effective.” 

Almost immediately, Kise went pale.  
Kuroko blinked at him. “Kise? Why do you ask?”   
Kise looked at him, his eyes showing his fear all too plainly.   
“Kurokocchi… I may have… Done something a little stupid.”   
::  
Kuroko was blushing a lot by the time Kise had finished explaining what had happened.   
Also. He was a little, just a little jealous.   
He and Akashi had had their agreement for a while now, and yet they hadn’t had sex. They both agreed that they’d prefer to wait until a time that they were both ready, rather than to simply give into their instincts.  
Akashi had even requested a rough schedule for when Kuroko might be expecting to go into heat, so that he might be more careful around him at these times.   
And Kuroko had been, was happy about this. That Akashi respected and appreciated him in such a way made him feel like there was genuine feeling between them.   
And yet. Now Kise said he’d met this alpha once and they’d been unable to control themselves. This was why Kise had been feeling so strange and weak yesterday, all because of that alpha.   
Kuroko couldn’t help but wonder. Was it simply that Kise and this alpha had been taken so unawares that they’d given in so easily? Was it that Akashi had much more control of himself and his alpha presence and so didn’t affect Kuroko so violently?   
Or (and this was the one Kuroko secretly feared), was their bond just not as strong as Kise and this other alpha?  
Were they perhaps… Not meant to bond at all?   
But he couldn’t, or at least he had to try not to dwell on this right now.   
Kise had a much bigger worry right now.   
“Kise.” Kuroko said. “This is very serious.”   
Kise nodded. He’d slumped on his desk, his chin resting on his arms. He looked like he was trying to deny everything that was happening, that it couldn’t really be as major as Kuroko was making out.   
“You bonded with an alpha, that much is certain.” 

“So that is what that was.” Kise sighed, almost half dreamily.   
Kuroko huffed, wishing Kise would take it more seriously.   
“Yes.” He said, more sharply than before. “That’s what that was. And you only just started your birth control, and you say that this alpha didn’t use any other protection. Do you understand how high the chance is that you’re going to be, probably already are pregnant from this?” 

Kise buried his face. “I might not be though! I might not!” He protested.   
Kuroko stood in front of Kise’s desk, then smacked him on the head.   
Kise looked up, sharply. “Kurokocchi!!”   
Kuroko’s eyes had darkened, his brow very slightly furrowed. “You should take better care.”   
Kise pouted, then looked away. Kuroko sighed, settling back into his seat. “You’ll need to see if you can get in contact with this alpha again. You’ve bonded, so it would be important, even without the pregnancy.” 

“We don’t even know that I am pregnant yet!”   
Which, of course, was the exact point that the others came in to join them for lunch.   
“What’s this now?” Akashi asked, settling next to Kuroko.   
Kuroko leant into Akashi, more than usual. It was a silly, obvious move, but Kuroko couldn’t help it. Akashi didn’t seem to mind though.   
“We found the reason Kise felt so strange yesterday.” Kuroko said.   
“Oh? I should like to hear it.” 

Kuroko looked pointedly at Kise, making it very clear that he was the one who had to explain.   
Kise slumped.   
“I… Met an alpha yesterday. From another school.” 

“Another school?” Aomine said, sitting in the desk in front of Kise. He was frowning, very slightly, already concerned about where this might be heading. 

Kise nodded. “H- he was the one making me feel that way.” 

“Ahh. I see.” Akashi said. “So different alpha’s have different effects on different omegas… That’s very interesting. And I assume the reverse is true also?” 

Kuroko tapped Akashi’s arm. “That’s not everything, Akashi.” Then he looked to Kise again, urging him.   
Kise squirmed in his seat. He didn’t want to say it, not like this, in front of everyone.   
Then, a little too obviously, Aomine leant in close, sniffing at Kise indelicately.   
Kise recoiled. “Stop it Aominecchi!”   
Aomine was staring at him.   
“Your scent changed.” He said, flatly. “You don’t… Smell just like you.”   
“Might we take it that you had sex with the alpha who had such an effect on you?” Midorima asked, bluntly.   
Kise blushed, brightly. “W- well. I-“ 

Aomine stood, suddenly. His hands were clenched, his eyes wide and just a little darkened.   
“Did he attack you?” Aomine demanded. “What school was he from? I’ll find him!”   
Kise waved his arms rapidly. “No! No no Aominecchi! He didn’t- he didn’t attack me!” 

“They bonded.” Kuroko said, simply. “The pull for each other was too great, they were drawn together, and they gave in to their instincts and while doing so they bonded.” 

Aomine did not sit down, but now his stare was on Kuroko.   
He found, oddly, that he couldn’t look at Kise.   
He recalled the panicked, frightened look that Kise had given him when Kise had first presented. The intense pull he’d felt to get to Kise.   
To have him, to claim him. Pin him down and take him, no matter what.   
The feeling frightened him now he looked back at it. He couldn’t believe he’d considered doing something like that to Kise.   
But if.   
If Kise had looked at him with something other than fear. If he’d… Been willing. That would have been different, wouldn’t it? 

That’s how it had been with this other alpha?   
Had Kise laid down for him easily? Offered himself?   
This was too much. Too much…   
“Kise. Please explain the last part.” Kuroko said, gently now.   
Aomine looked to Kise.   
There was more? How could there possibly be more?   
Kise buried his face again, whimpering softly.   
“Ryota?” Akashi said.   
“I…” Kise mumbled. “I might be pregnant.”   
::  
“Oikawa-senpai please. Please. I need you to… Please. It aches…”   
Oikawa couldn’t help the look of disgust on his face, his nose wrinkling at the acidic scent rolling off the omega who was, quite literally, pawing at him.   
The scent and aura smelt, and felt even worse than ever.   
Especially now he knew how warm and sweet it felt to be around Kise.   
“J- just once. Just once. Please.”   
Oikawa pushed at the needy younger omega. “I told you plenty of times. No!” 

“I know. I know. You’re saving yourself for the one you bond with, I know that Oikawa-senpai, it’s so admirable. But. But. Once. Once can’t hurt.”   
Oikawa managed to back away, getting a desk between the two of them.   
Where the hell was Iwaizumi when he needed him?   
“Well if you know that about me, then I should tell you. I found him! I found the one I bond with, so there! Officially off the market! You can go paw at someone else now.” 

This did not, regrettably, have the effect Oikawa had been hoping for.   
The omegas eyes went wide.   
“So. You don’t need to save yourself anymore?” 

Oikawa blinked, suddenly realising the mistake he’d made. “I- wait- that’s. That’s not what I meant!”   
Just at that moment, the door slammed open.   
Oikawa barely had time to cry out a relieved, “Iwa-chan!” Before Iwaizumi had grabbed the omega by the back of his jacket and dragged him out of the room.   
He slammed the door closed when he returned.   
Oikawa had slumped on the desk by this point, whining quietly.   
“Why? Why do they still come after me even though I’ve bonded?” 

Iwaizumi threw himself down into the chair next to Oikawa. “Probably because you still smell good.” He said, bluntly. “Plus. That omegas scent is pretty intoxicating too. Mixing both of you together? You’ve probably just heightened each other’s appeal.” 

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, snarling a little at him. “Don’t even think about-“ 

Iwaizumi broke into laughter. “Did I just witness Oikawa Tohru’s first sign of possessiveness over his omega?”   
Oikawa’s snarl softened into a pout. “I can’t help it. Even just the idea of… Anyone touching Kise…” 

Again, Iwaizumi laughed. “Kinda a cute look on you.” He admitted.   
::  
He did not recognise the number that came on screen. But even so Oikawa didn’t hesitate.   
He’d been waiting, hoping that Kise would call.   
How stupid had he been, only leaving his own number? Not waiting to get Kise’s in return.   
Oikawa paused only briefly as he stopped to consider the fact that this could be the true, proper start to everything.   
If this was Kise calling, and he was sure it was, this would be the true start of his life with the one he’d bonded with.  
That overwhelming feeling came over him again, and he welcomed it.   
He answered quickly.   
“Is this Oikawa Tohru, of Aoba Johsai High?” 

That voice was, most definitely not Kise’s. It was too quiet, too calm, too measured.   
“Yes?” Oikawa replied, hesitantly. “And who’s this? May I ask how you got my number?”   
A soft chuckle. “My apologies, I am Akashi Seijuro. You recently paid a visit to my school and played against our volleyball team.”   
Oikawa felt like ice had been sent down his back. He shivered.   
Akashi Seijuro.   
The Miracle Generation’s Captain.   
Kise’s Captain.   
The fact that he was calling surely didn’t mean anything good.   
Oikawa’s voice felt stuck in his throat and he couldn’t reply. He couldn’t say a word.   
“You also met with a member of my team.” Akashi continued, apparently unperturbed by the silence.   
Oh God.  
This was it.   
The Miracle Generation knew Oikawa had had sex with one of their own and now they were pissed.   
Would they even let him explain? That it hadn’t been random? That they’d bonded?   
Did Kise even realise that?   
How was Kise?   
Would he even get to ask?   
“And you-“ 

Akashi’s voice was cut off as someone else apparently got hold of the phone.   
A voice harsher, louder and yet not quite so scary as Akashi’s.   
“You had sex with Kise and then thought it was okay to just fuck off? What kind of shitty move was that? You know he’s only newly presented, right? He’s still trying to learn to control himself. You’re a fucking third year! You should know better! I swear if you don’t-“ 

“Daiki!” Akashi’s voice was heard once again, sharper as he appeared to retrieve the phone once again.   
So that had been Aomine Daiki telling him off down the phone, had it?   
The second of the Miracle Generation to present and surely a powerful alpha in his own right.   
Only the fact that he stood beside Akashi did it seem that he wasn’t quite so powerful.   
“I apologise.” Akashi said. “Ryota is very dear to Daiki, as he is to all of us. We were all quite shocked when he learnt what had happened.” 

Oikawa swallowed, harshly, and finally sought to find his voice.   
“I assure you… Kise is incredibly important to me, too.” 

There was a pause, as Akashi apparently took this response in. “Might I take it that Ryota’s thoughts that the two of you have bonded are, in fact, correct in this case?”   
Oikawa’s heart soared.   
So, he did know? He did realise?   
“Yes!” Oikawa said, earnestly. “Yes, it is true! I’ve been very careful to wait until finding the omega I was going to bond with, I knew it as soon as I saw Kise!”   
“Hmm. That is good then. That should appease the others, and I know Ryota will be delighted to hear it also.”  
::  
Of course, it was Akashi that made the arrangements. Kise felt a little sad that he hadn’t been able to talk to Oikawa himself, but he knew well enough that when Akashi decided to do something, there was little way of stopping him.   
And anyway, it was most important that they were getting to meet at all. That made Kise happiest of all.   
It had also been Akashi that had found out who Oikawa was.   
Kise had had to admit, much to his embarrassment that he hadn’t, actually, gotten the name of the alpha he’d bonded with.   
“We didn’t… Exactly… Do introductions…” Kise had said, blushing lightly.   
Midorima had given him a look that told him just how distasteful he found that. And even Kuroko gave him a look that made him feel ashamed.   
Akashi, of course, made little of this. After gaining the information that the alpha was a volleyball player from a school that had played their school the day before, he had all the needed information and was soon on the phone to Oikawa.   
The arrangement was simple.   
They were to meet on school grounds again.   
And Akashi made it clear that Kise would not be alone.   
Kise had expected that Kuroko would be with him, that only seemed natural.   
He hadn’t anticipated everyone else joining them too… But even so.   
He was just excited to see Oikawa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while! As usual when working on long fics I write in a very haphazard way and have been working on later developments. Finally managed to get this next chapter to a place I'm happy with though. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kise are due to be reunited, and properly introduced at last.   
> Of course... That is if the Miracle Generation don't decide they disapprove of Oikawa, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm baaack!   
> Sorry about the long upload gap, again. As usual I got distracted by later parts of the series and forgot I hadn't actually got the next part yet! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“He’s late.” Aomine said, glancing at his watch.   
“Have some patience, Daiki, we don’t know how far he has to travel.” Akashi replied, calmly.   
Kise really, really wished that it was just Kuroko waiting with him for Oikawa. Aomine’s impatience wasn’t helping his own nerves.   
Kise already felt like he was vibrating as it was.  
Most of that was excitement.  
But he had to admit a little, tiny part of him was terrified that Oikawa wasn’t going to show up at all.   
What would he do if that was the case? He was bonded to this alpha but what if… Oikawa didn’t really want that after all?   
He’d heard about that. Alpha’s who’d spurned their omega’s even after bonding with them. The alpha’s suffered slightly, but the omega’s had the worst of it.   
Heat’s so intense but with nothing that could soothe them.   
And dire consequences from trying to find some relief.   
Kise jolted slightly when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Kuroko watching him calmly.   
“He’ll be here.” Kuroko said, simply.   
Kise smiled, then nodded. “I know he will.”   
“Oh? Here we are.” Akashi said, standing up from the bench they’d all occupied.   
Kise knew already, that feeling from before had already started to creep over him. Not as intense as before, but like something warm approaching.   
He looked up, and his smile became full force as he saw Oikawa.   
He had more time now. More time to take Oikawa in, and fully appreciate him. Last time had been to frantic and too full of intense feelings. Kise’s mind had been blurred and all he’d known was his want.   
Now he could see, fully, clearly.   
And he had to admit he blushed a little.   
Kise was not one to be modest about his own looks. He was a model and he was proud of that fact. But equally he could happily admit when someone else was also stunning.   
And surely Oikawa was.   
He was beautiful.   
Kise hadn’t realised he’d gotten to his feet until he felt Kuroko’s hand on his arm again. Keeping him steady on his feet.   
“He’s very attractive, Kise.” Kuroko said, quietly.   
Kise nodded, though he could only vaguely take Kuroko’s words in.   
Oikawa’s eyes had locked with his now, and Kise had to wonder if he was imagining the look of awe in Oikawa’s eyes.

He saw Oikawa coming closer, then reaching out a hand to him.   
At the exact moment that Kise moved to take a step closer, he felt a stronger hand than Kuroko’s on his shoulder, holding him back. And he noticed the other boy with Oikawa. One quick assessment told him this boy was also an alpha.   
Aomine was the one holding Kise back, and he recognised from the energy coming from Aomine that he considered this second boy to have a strong sense of alpha.   
Kise dared a glance at Akashi, but as usual their captain was keeping his own aura safely measured.   
Akashi stepped forward, smiling gently.  
“Oikawa Tohru? It’s a pleasure to meet in person.” 

Oikawa paused just a beat, his gaze darting to Kise, obvious in his want to get closer to him. But he kept himself in check, and smiled back at Akashi.  
“Likewise, Akashi Seijuro.” 

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “You know us then?”   
Oikawa shrugged, smiling in a way that seemed pleased with himself. “Of course, everyone knows the Miracle Generation. Even though you’re not in my field of sport, I can recognise greatness when I see it.” 

“And yet you had the balls to mess with one of our own without thinking of the consequences?” 

Oikawa’s smile dropped immediately at Aomine’s words. Kise hoped he imagined it but he thought he saw Oikawa shrink back slightly. He guessed it was more instinct towards a stronger alpha than anything, but he still didn’t like it.   
“Aominecchi…” Kise whined, quietly.   
“Daiki.” Akashi said, his voice steadily forceful. “We’ve been over this. What happened between Tohru and Ryota was nobody’s fault. It was their own instincts that they were both helpless to resist.”   
“Even so.” Aomine said, darkly, taking a step forward. “He’s the alpha, he should be the one who tried to control himself better. Kise is still a new omega, he could have been hurt.”   
Oikawa was holding his ground but only just, he looked at Aomine with narrowed, defiant eyes while he clearly tried to hold his tongue.   
It was the other boy who stepped in.   
“Excuse me? While usually I’d be all for blaming Oikawa’s recklessness, in this case I have to intervene. He might be shitty at a lot of things, but when it comes to being an alpha and taking responsibility, he’s been very controlled. And as for your teammate, Oikawa really has…” He paused, glanced at Kise and smiled, just a little.   
“He really has fallen for him. Hasn’t shut up about him, actually.”   
Subtly, Akashi pushed Aomine back, so he wasn’t blocking the way. “My apologies, I don’t think we’ve been introduced?”   
“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi said. “I’ve known Oikawa a long time, and I can speak for his character.”   
Akashi nodded. “It’s good to meet you, Hajime. It seems your words may go a long way with everyone.”   
“Akashicchi…” Kise said, impatiently.   
He’d managed to keep quiet so long, but it was getting difficult.   
Oikawa was there. Right. There. And Kise thought he might go crazy if he wasn’t allowed just a little closer soon.   
Akashi glanced at him, then quickly back to Oikawa.   
“Your feelings for Ryota are genuine?” 

Oikawa nodded, hurriedly, his own gaze flitting towards Kise impatiently.   
“I’d ask you to focus for a little longer Tohru, as I believe this to be an important situation.”   
Oikawa dragged his gaze back to Akashi.  
A slight nudge from Iwaizumi produced a quiet, “of course” from him.   
“We understand that you’ve bonded. And that is a serious thing. But if we see any signs that you are not good for Ryota, or if you harm him, betray him in any way we will not hesitate to cut you off from him. Is that understood?” 

Kise glanced at Akashi. Saw Akashi’s eyes were wide, the intensity behind them obvious.   
Don’t push him too hard, Akashicchi, please.   
Slowly, Oikawa nodded. “I promise, I won’t let it come to that.”   
Akashi tilted his head, taking this answer in.   
“There is of course, the delicate matter of the possible pregnancy from your earlier encounter.” 

“Whatever Kise wants!” Oikawa interrupted, earnestly. “Whatever he wants, I stand by him.”   
To this, Akashi smiled. “I suspected that might be your answer. I’m pleased.”   
Then he glanced back at the others. “Well? Thoughts?”   
“Whatever you think, Aka-chin.” Murasakibara replied.   
“I confess I can’t find fault with his answers.” Midorima answered, though he sounded a little reluctant.  
Akashi’s gaze went to Kuroko then, his gaze immediately softening. “Tetsuya? As our only other presented omega, your thoughts are vital here.”   
Kuroko gently squeezed Kise’s arm, reassuringly. “I believe him, Akashi. I think he truly cares about Kise. That is enough for me.”   
Akashi nodded, pleased with this answer.   
Then finally he focused on Aomine.   
“Daiki?”   
In response, Aomine took a step closer to Oikawa.   
This time Oikawa seemed to find it easier to hold his ground. He showed no signs at all of stepping back.   
“I’m still sceptical. But. If Kise is happy then… Okay.” Aomine paused, then jabbed a finger at Oikawa. “But don’t take us lightly on what Akashi said. You hurt Kise in any way and-“   
Oikawa stepped forward then, tilting his chin slightly up, making sure his gaze held Aomine’s.   
A slight density to the air between them spoke to how neither of them were giving an inch.   
“I have no intention of doing Kise any harm whatsoever. Ever.” Oikawa said, firmly.   
To that, Aomine smiled, just a little. “Ah. There we go. Finally got you to show some guts.”   
Oikawa blinked, realising that this in itself had been a test.   
He glared at Iwaizumi as he heard his friend chuckling beside him.   
“No weak alpha could stand beside Kise.” Aomine said, finally falling back to the others.   
Both Kise and Oikawa were blushing now, heavily. 

::

As soon as Akashi had given Oikawa the all clear, deeming his claims of love for Kise to be genuine, he called the others to leave the two alone.   
“It’s important that bonded alphas and omegas get the proper time together.” Akashi had said. “Forcing them to part for too long can be detrimental, especially to the omega.”   
Kuroko looked at Akashi with wide eyes.   
“You’ve been researching on omegas?” He asked.   
Akashi nodded. “Naturally.” He said. “Once we bond, I want to know how best to look after your welfare.”   
Kuroko kept staring at Akashi as they walked away.   
Only Aomine hung back, a protective eye glancing over Kise as Oikawa took his hand.   
The other alpha, the one that Oikawa had brought with him, Iwaizumi, seemed to catch Aomine’s look.   
Aomine met his gaze.   
He felt Iwaizumi’s impressive aura. Sensed all his signs of telling Aomine to back off.   
Aomine couldn’t help the slight smirk that came to his lips.   
Yes, Iwaizumi had an impressive aura.   
But Aomine knew his own was stronger.   
He liked that even though he must know it too, Iwaizumi did not back down.   
Finding themselves alone, Oikawa and Kise could finally indulge in each other. Could finally bask in the warm glow that seemed to surround them now they were close.   
“Sorry I didn’t give you my name.” Oikawa said, sheepishly.   
Kise shook his head. “It’s okay… Tohru.”   
Oikawa closed his eyes, smiling.   
He liked the way his name sounded on Kise’s lips.   
Without thinking, he leant in, and softly kissed those lips. Immediately reminded of how soft and sweet they were.   
Kise inhaled sharply, then kissed back, reaching his hands out to Oikawa’s waist to draw him closer. 

It was ridiculous, completely ridiculous, but they couldn’t help it.   
They were hidden enough to feel safe, alone enough to feel daring.   
And far too wrapped up in each other to consider not giving into temptation.   
Pressed close and kissing deeply. Hands roaming a little more carefully than the last time. 

“Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Oikawa admitted.   
“You too.” Kise agreed. 

So distracted by one another, they didn’t notice right away that suddenly they weren’t as alone as they’d thought.   
“Have you both entirely lost your senses?”   
They jumped, but barely parted from each other. In fact, Kise only clung tighter to Oikawa. 

“Midorimacchi!” He squeaked as he saw Midorima glowering at them.   
“Or do you intend to make sure that there is little doubt to your pregnancy?” Midorima continued, coolly.   
Kise blushed, leaning into Oikawa to try and hide his face.   
Oikawa scowled, trying not to let his uneasiness at this topic show.   
A slightly nasty smile quirked at Oikawa’s lips. “You’ve not presented yet, so I wouldn’t expect you to understand what it feels like to be around-“ 

“That’s of little consequence.” Midorima interrupted. “The fact remains that Kise is already likely pregnant with your child and yet you both seem quite content to make it a certainty.”   
“Please stop, Midorimacchi… We were only kissing. You’re overreacting.” Kise mumbled, sulkily.   
Oikawa pulled Kise closer, stroking his hair.   
“If he’s pregnant, we’ll deal with that. I’m not pretending it isn’t likely.”   
“Kuroko says it’s more than likely.” Midorima said. “Did you know other omegas can sense it? Especially when they’re close to another omega already. Kuroko says he can sense the life in Kise. That it’s only small and weak now, barely anything at all. But it’s there.” 

Kise had already heard this, Kuroko had tried to tell him. But he hadn’t wanted to hear.   
He knew what it meant if he was…   
And he didn’t want to think about it. Not yet.   
Oikawa was blushing too now.   
Part of him, some foolish part had hoped… Hoped that maybe, somehow they’d gotten away with it.   
But he’d known, hadn’t he? Really?   
Even while they’d been together. He’d felt the energy between them.   
He’d known the feeling he had when he had come inside Kise. Sensed something.   
He just hadn’t wanted to believe it had meant what it did.   
“Midorimacchi…” Kise said. “Please. Not now. We can. We can deal with this later.”   
With a sigh, Midorima backed off. “Fine. Just keep it in mind.” He said, before turning away and leaving them again.   
Oikawa and Kise stayed very, very still for a while.   
Then, slowly, Oikawa reached his hand out.  
Kise flinched as Oikawa’s hand slipped under his shirt then pressed the bare skin of his stomach.   
He closed his eyes, tightly. “Please… Don’t.” Kise said, quietly. 

Oikawa reached his other hand to Kise’s face, looking intently at him even as Kise kept his eyes tightly closed. “I won’t make you keep it.” Oikawa said, urgently. “I promise. If you don’t want it, I won’t make you.”   
He paused. “I’m just… A little amazed.” He admitted, his hand now stroking lightly at Kise’s stomach.   
“We barely met and we already bonded. And you’re already…”  
Oikawa leant in, kissing Kise’s cheek. “You’re really… Something special…”   
Kise gripped Oikawa’s hand, tightly. Almost, almost painfully.   
Oikawa leant in again, kissing his lips this time.   
Kise leant forward, resting against Oikawa’s shoulder.   
“I love you…” He said, quietly. “I love you so much already it’s overwhelming.” 

“I love you too.” Oikawa told him. “And… I know. I feel exactly the same way.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kise are still enjoying their new status as a bonded couple.  
> However, some things can't be ignored for too long, and a heavy truth must be faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Sorry for the long hiatus, once again I was working on things much later in this series and realised I'd neglected to work on the earlier chapters, sorry about that! 
> 
> Hoping the next one won't take quite so long! 
> 
> This chapter is very Oikawa/Kise focused, but the other couples are really going to start coming in again on the next one. 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

The next few weeks passed with a quiet unease. Kise trying to act as if he had no care in the world, and only blissful happiness at finding his alpha.  
But everyone knew, there was still that unanswered question, lingering at the edges around both Kise and Oikawa. 

Kise shouldn’t have been surprised and yet, he still was when Akashi told him, casually that he’d booked him an appointment at a clinic.  
As Akashi handed Kise the card giving him details of the appointment (for the next day, no less), all Kise could do was stare.  
“It’s best we find out quickly if you truly are pregnant or not. Then we can get on with the rest of the arrangements.” Akashi said, as calmly as if he was discussing extra training sessions.  
Kise felt his cheeks growing hot. “I- Um…” 

“Akashi.” Kuroko interrupted, leaning forward in his seat to tap Akashi’s arm. “I’m sure Kise appreciates this but, perhaps he would prefer to discuss this with Oikawa first?”  
Akashi tilted his head, considering this. “I’ve not made any decisions for Ryota. I only booked the appointment so that he and Tohru can make a proper, informed decision on what needs to be done. It’s been a number of weeks already, I understand if Ryota is reluctant and nervous about finding out but the longer he leaves it-“  
“C-can’t I just- I thought I could just… Take a test at home?” Kise finally said, his voice wavering just a little.  
Akashi tutted, waving his hand dismissively. “Those things can give false results. I won’t let you have any doubts when it comes to this. It’s very important.”  
“But…”  
Kuroko looked between Kise and Akashi, understanding both, and yet sympathising with Kise that little bit more.  
“Perhaps… You were hoping this was something yourself and Oikawa would go through… Just yourselves?” Kuroko suggested, quietly.  
Akashi glanced at Kuroko, a little wide eyed, surprised perhaps that Kuroko had considered something he hadn’t yet thought of. “Oh… Well. Of course, Tohru can accompany you.”  
Kise had slumped down in his seat, his chin resting on his hands.  
He nodded slowly.  
Not liking how real this was all beginning to feel.  
::  
Kise couldn’t sleep. He supposed it had been foolish of him to think he could. 

The appointment tomorrow, the test.  
The confirmation of what, surely, he already knew.  
Finally Kise gave up on the idea of sleep, getting up and out of bed.  
He went over to the mirror.  
It hadn’t been so long since he’d presented as an omega, but this was the first time, Kise realised, that he’d stopped to look at himself, really look at himself since presenting.  
Had he changed much from it? On the outside at least.  
Just from looking, it seemed that he hadn’t changed much. Even though his presenting and the times he’d felt heat had rendered him weakened, it seemed as if he’d lost nothing in the way of muscle.  
His arms, legs still looked as well toned and maintained as ever. Perhaps he hadn’t been so vigilant with his training as before he presented, but that was to be expected. That was an easy fix though. He could easily pick up his old routines, and he’d already started going back to practice.  
No, these easily seen outside places didn’t seemed changed at all. 

He knew all too well that there had been changes on the inside. Chemical, hormonal changes. The awakening of parts of himself he’d never known he’d possessed.  
How had he lived up to this point not knowing that his glands were built as an omega, not an alpha? That his sweat, scent and slick were specifically programmed in that way.  
How hadn’t he known that even his organs were different than an alpha?  
How hadn’t he known that he had the capacity to grow and hold and give birth to a baby?  
It was with a tentative, almost shaky hand that Kise reached to push up his shirt, revealing his stomach.  
He stared, with intent eyes at the image in the mirror, trying to spot any little changes.  
He didn’t… Look different? Kise thought his stomach still looked tight and lightly toned, exactly as he had before all of this started. 

Kise edged closer to the mirror, looking closer, more urgently.  
Has anything? Anything changed? Do I look any different? Can anyone tell just by looking?  
Briefly transported back, in his mind, to the locker room. The scent of Oikawa mixing with his own scent. The feel of Oikawa inside him, the dizzying feeling of wanting to get close, close, closer.  
The shock of feeling Oikawa coming inside him. The overwhelming feeling of connectivity, especially in those moments. A merging. 

He’d known it. Even before he’d had a thought about his contraception pills.  
He’d known what had happened. He’d known what he and Oikawa had already started. Already… Created.  
Kise let his hand edge down. Laying on his stomach, lightly at first.  
Even that was enough to make him gasp.  
Perhaps it was his imagination, but at the same time, Kise didn’t think so. He knew the feel and state of his body well enough to know.  
It had changed.  
Not enough to say there was any kind of swell. It was far, far too early for that.  
But it was soft. Softer than Kise remembered.  
Like his skin and muscle had softened to… Protect and envelope the growing life.  
Kise found his hand pressing harder, as if willing his body to return to its previous state.  
Kise closed his eyes, sinking to his knees as he did.  
He didn’t want to go to the appointment tomorrow.  
He knew it would only confirm what he already knew.  
::

The next day was a blur.  
Picked up in the morning by a car sent by Akashi, Kise found himself grateful for it. He didn’t think he could have made it there by himself. His head felt too hazy.  
Fear filled him. The knowledge that there was nothing he could do to stop any of this.  
Oikawa met him at the door to the clinic, immediately taking Kise up in his arms. Holding him close.  
“It’s all going to be okay.” 

Turned out Oikawa was terrible at hiding his own fear too.  
Time took on a funny quality inside. Too fast and too slow all at once.  
Kise didn’t really remember the test.  
Everything only came to a halt and into focus when the results came back.  
Positive.  
Pregnant.  
“Barely even a month along but no doubt about it.” The nurse said, gently. Clearly trying to soothe the rattled nerves of the two young boys in front of her.  
Surely she’d had to deliver this kind of news to many similar couples.  
Neither said anything. Oikawa clearly didn’t know what to say, and Kise knew there was nothing to be said. 

The nurse placed a few leaflets on the table. Gently explaining their options.  
“While we always recommend treatment at a hospital, there are of course home methods. You’re not too far along so I won’t advise against that, it won’t be dangerous at this point.” 

“Of course, if you wish to continue your pregnancy we can offer support with-“ 

“Thank you.” Kise said, hurriedly. “You’ve been very… Thank you.” 

It was with shaky legs that Kise got to his feet.  
Immediately Oikawa was by his side, helping him.  
They barely made it outside when Kise threw up.  
Oikawa stayed with him, rubbing his back, stroking his hair.  
“… Guess the morning sickness started.” Kise mumbled as Oikawa handed him some water.  
::

Oikawa took Kise back to his place.  
They sat on Oikawa’s bed, Kise wrapped around him, pressing close. 

The silence stretched on.  
What could possibly be said?  
Oikawa kissed Kise’s forehead, then his cheek, then his lips.  
The kisses were sweet, comforting. Exactly what Kise needed.  
Kise let himself be guided to lay down, slowly growing aware of the heat in the room, the heightened smell of their mingling scents.  
“Tohru.” Kise said, quietly.  
“It’s okay.” Oikawa assured, kissing Kise’s cheek. “I promise.”  
Their hands moving gently, carefully, slowly undressing each other. Kise blushed as he realised his slick was getting on Oikawa’s sheets.  
“We shouldn’t.” Kise protested, near crying, his mind and body all at odds with each other. “I- I’m already…” 

Oikawa pulled open a drawer, pulling out a condom. 

He sat up, meeting Kise’s eyes carefully. “I know it’s too late for that but…” He trailed off.  
Oikawa winced, looking away briefly, clearly as torn between his body’s wants and his minds needs as Kise was. His hand brushed back through his hair.  
Then he looked back at Kise. 

“I- I just know that. My body tells me that… You need me right now and. I- Don’t- I don’t know how to ignore that.” Oikawa explained, his voice shaking just a little.  
All at once, tears came to Kise’s eyes.  
Relief.  
At being so understood. At not being alone with how he was feeling.  
“Me too.” He said, quietly. “Me too.”  
Their second time wasn’t so frantic as their first. Under the covers of Oikawa’s bed in the middle of the day, the sunlight falling in over them. 

Oikawa’s kisses were careful, gentle as he ran his hand over Kise’s skin. Taking in every shape and feel of him. First using just his fingertips, then his whole hand.  
Kise moved subtly as Oikawa’s touch moved over him. Letting him press close. Feeling his skin almost tingling under Oikawa’s hand.  
Responding.  
Resonating. 

He flinched when Oikawa’s fingers glanced over his stomach.  
And then Oikawa laid his hand flat, pressing lightly. 

Kise pushed his hand away, quickly. With enough force that Oikawa looked up, eyes wide as they met Kise’s.  
He hadn’t expected the fire in Kise’s eyes.  
The hurt.  
Oikawa’s hands immediately on Kise’s face, brushing at his hair.  
“Did I hurt you?” He asked, his voice uncertain and afraid. 

Kise scowled, looking away.  
I thought you understood…  
A few moments passed in uncertainty.  
“I’m… Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Oikawa said, hesitantly. “I won’t touch you there if you don’t like it.” 

Kise closed his eyes, then looked back, turning his head towards Oikawa again.  
“Just… Not while I’m still… While it’s still…” 

Oikawa nodded, pulling Kise close to him, a hand reaching around the back of Kise’s head, stroking his hair. 

The moments passed like that. Just for a little while. The quietness of the room, just the sound of each others breathing in their ears. The warmth of the bed and their naked skin pressed close. 

Kise’s hand moved to press against Oikawa’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Finding himself calming as he did.  
He felt enveloped in warmth.

“I could stay like this.” Kise said, quietly.  
Oikawa nodded.  
This felt so natural, and pure. Like this was exactly where they were both meant to be.  
It was only a subtle shift, and it was Kise who made the first move, rolling onto his back. And Oikawa moved over him.  
The kisses came sweetly again. Soft, gentle.  
“You sure you’re okay?” Oikawa asked.  
Kise pulled him down for a kiss in answer, drawing his legs apart beneath Oikawa as he did.  
“I need you.” 

He hadn’t remembered it hurting last time. But Kise guessed it had after all, he’d just chosen to forget it.  
Too much had happened right after, and the act itself had been so rushed and frantic, it wasn’t so surprising that the details were blurred.  
He didn’t mind the pain too much though. It was bearable.  
The feel of Oikawa inside him was what he craved, needed.  
How could such an act as this feel comforting? Kise didn’t quite understand but he knew it was true.  
The closeness, the connection.  
Oikawa didn’t take his eyes off Kise’s face, even though Kise’s eyes remained closed. He watched every little reaction as it passed over Kise. Doing his best not to hesitate too much when Kise winced.  
Kise would tell him if it hurt too much, if he didn’t like something. Oikawa trusted that.  
And this time was for Kise, after all.  
Their first had been a mutual need. A loss of control and an inevitable meeting. Fate, if you will.  
This time, it was all for Kise. Comforting him, reassuring him.  
Making him feel good.  
Knowing that Oikawa was here, and would remain here.  
Just like last time, Oikawa’s mind was filled with Kise, only Kise.  
The realisation hit him again, as if it needed driving home more, that he’d really found the one. He’d really bonded, finally.  
Oikawa leant down, his eyes closing only briefly as he kissed Kise’s neck. 

He adjusted the speed of his strokes, going slowly, drawing them out. Pleased when Kise’s quiet moans changed to something a little deeper, a little louder.  
They lasted longer than before.  
And once again, they finished at almost the same time. 

In that special kind of quiet of after sex, it seemed like some kind of clarity finally came over them both.  
For the first time that day, the world felt real to Kise again.  
“I don’t want to go to a hospital for it.” Kise said. 

Oikawa nodded, kissing Kise’s forehead again. “I’ll look into it for you.” 

Finally, Kise slept.


End file.
